Decepticons over Dover
Summary: There's a... Blueshift over the white cliffs of Dover? The Decepticons raid the famous landmark for supplies of chalk. White Cliffs of Dover The famous white cliffs of Dover, bastion of the British Empire, loom out to see, a border of white against the scummy Frenchness that lies beyond the channel. Pip pip! There's a... Blueshift over the white cliffs of Dover? As seagulls whirl lazily over the waves there is a huge sonic boom, as the blue spacecraft hurtles towards its target. "Galvatron orders these pathetic rocks harvested, and harvested they will be! Unleash terror!" he cries, volleys of laser fire rocketing at England's national heritage, chunks of rock falling into the sea. "Nothing can withstand me!" MiG-29 was previously in the sahara, but - unable to locate the ancient Carthaginian death ray he'd heard was buried there, he's now en-route to help Blueshift strike a blow to the moral of the English by stealing the White Clifs of Dover. Just think how embarrassed they'll be when the French look over and their coastline is naked! Somewhat more sedately than his blue companion, the green and grey MiG cruises up the cliffs and transforms, the blacksmith hanging in mid air in robot mode and using his powerful Heat Rays to begin carving careful blocks away from the cliffs. The loud thunderous noise of what seems to be Rock and Roll mixed with the roaring of Rotor Blades from a Helicopter, enters the area. "Unit Mesa on station. Orders?" Not that Mesa needs to ask for orders as he is someone of decent rank himself. Hi continues to hover high above the area and scan for enemy targets. The black Tuscan S was enjoying the scenary, this was the one country where she didn't have to worry about 'not' fitting in, since her alt mode was a euro-sports car, and from what she recalled.. it only was ever saw in Euro and was illegal in US. Ah the joys of a rare pleasures. However this all ended with the sounds of explosions, she revved her engine to life to go investigate, "..Great just great.." she murmued to herself as she clicked on her radio. Of course, Europe isn't just for cars made only /for/ that country, but also for those who found their origins there. Take the sleek, classy, and /classic/ Lamborghini Countach, for example. Setting aside the fact that this one just /happens/ to be a transforming robot warrior, it looks right at home on these foreign roads. But the little vacation seemed it would have to wait. Frowning at the radio message, Sunstreaker flips on his own radio and begins to speak. Datsun 280ZX has been staying inside Autobot City for too long. He'd been planning on driving a bit today, but coming to the United Kingdom was not quite what he had in mind. Sunstreaker had convinced him to tag along, since it was getting out of the base anyhow... but who would'a thought that Decepticons would be causing trouble in the general area. He groans and accelerates, not wanting to get involved in a fight... Blueshift transforms, hovering in the air as he starts to hack away at the cliff with his energy sword, landing on the ground with a crunch amongst a gaggle of holidaymakers. Staring up, he starts to shout at Fulcrum and Mesa as he throws huge chunks of chalky rock into a nearby skiff. "Come on you two, don't let me do the work as always! When we destroy this cliff, England will fall. I guess that's Galvatron's mighty plan!" "Literally, or figuratively?" Fulcrum asks, watching another huge block of stone crash to the ground, the reverberation knocking a a stick of rock from a wee boy's hand! Those rotten Decepticons! "Is this area geologically stable? Is it possible that by removing this cliff we would sink the island? That would be interesting." As Mesa flitters about in the air, his sensors pick up several Autobots. *sigh* Why is it that the Autobots seem to be up the tail pipes of every Decepticon? "Warining. Autobot signatures in the area. Prepare for Tactical Feeds." Mesa begins to send all Decepticons in the area Tactical Layouts of the area. The TL's contain everyones position, Autobots included. "Tactical Uplink complete. I will remain in this position to feed the Tactical Data to all of you. Mesa out." Mesa positions himself even higher so that he can avoide the stray shot. That and Autobots won't get a clear look at him and see that he is a Decepticon right off the bat. Fulcrum says, "It appears to be a human fuel substance. Galvatron's request was for chalk." Blueshift says, "Fuel is fuel, Fulcrum you FOOL" Fulcrum says, "That is what you said about Honey." Blueshift says, "And I still say if it weren't for all those bees, it would have worked!" Tempo continues to move and tampers with her own radio, before she sends out a signal to the other two in the distance, <<"Jammin' radio signals, sending more cordinates to ya both and its silence.">> She does so and then hits on the jammer, as she continues to speed towards the location. She would be there in under three minutes, she just hope those two could catch up in time. She was a close range fighter and unless she could get a con down to the ground-- it made life interesting. Sunstreaker continues on his way, powerful engine roaring beneath his hood. He sweeps his scanners back every now and again to make sure Bluestreak is still following, but other than that, he's totally focused. <> He revs his engine. It's go time. Mesa says, "What exactly are we gathering here?" Mesa says, "Chalk?" Blueshift says, "Chalk! Galvatron has ordered CHALK" Mesa says, "..." Mesa says, "Couldn't we have raided one of those human chalk factories instead?" Blueshift says, "When you are in charge of a mission we can raid a 'chalk factory'. But we can steal it AND destroy England at the same time!" Fulcrum says, "Additionally those may have security. The humans will not suspect us to attack a natural formation." Datsun 280ZX used to be one of the fastest Autobots of the Ark-Crew for a reason, and even though he's not quite a racing-model, he has never really cared about that. So, he keeps pace with the Yellow Twin while mentally going through the usual pre-battle checklist. Angrily, Blueshift stalks towards the small child with his rock. "Just like taking candy from a baby" he cackles... before looking to see the Autobots speeding towards them. "Autobots, but how! Curse Dover and its reputation as the number one tourist spot on the plant!" Shaking a fist, he launches himself into the air, rifle already powering up to send a deadly blue laser at Bluestreak. "There's only room for one blue Cybertronian here!" You strike Datsun 280ZX with Blue Laser. Mesa says, "While I am not arguing your logic, I seriously doubt that there would be enough security at a chalk factory to stop one Decepticon let alone many. They use that stuff for recreation. I see the little Terran children drawing all over sidewalks and streets..." Autobots! Fulcrum should have known they would move fast to protect their vital chalk supplies! "Foolish... fools!" Fulcrum blusters, swinging one arm-mounted laser around from the cliff face towards one particularly stylish and aerodynamic looking Autobot. "These resources are ours! No matter that we havn't got a flag on them!" Fulcrum misses TVR Tuscan S with his Heat Ray attack. Blueshift says, "Has anyone got a flag?" Mesa continues to hover overhead and watches the battle below. He makes no move to attack any Autobots as he still respects the whole "Robots in Disguise" concept. It's also why he bears no Decepticon markings in Vehicle Mode. He continues to feed tactical data to his compatriots... Mesa says, "What kind of flag?" Fulcrum says, "Hrn.. I think the last time I saw ours it was on the Moon." Mesa says, "And why would you need such a thing in the middle of combat?" Redshift says, "On the moon? I can get it in a flash." Redshift says, "where do you need it?" Blueshift says, "On the cliffs here! Quickly!" Fulcrum says, "It is a human tradition to plant flags on things to claim them. Then if anyone complains, you can say "Don't you see OUR flag? Where's your flag? Oh, you don't have a flag?"" Mesa says, "That... is the... stupidest thing I have ever heard in my several million year activation time." Speed and style, style and speed, that is the one thing Tempo has and lots of it! The Tuscan S quickly avoids the shot noticing the road bubbling slightly for the impact, "Sugar-- ya got allot of nerve tryin' to mess up my paint-job." She stated simply as she reved up a transformed, flipping in the air and landing in a crouch, before running the rest of the way by foot. The black femme was close now, she might be a close combat fighter, but she had some ways of fighting long range. Her emerald green optics locked onto the Decepticon who just /tried/ to make her armor burn, and she pulled out a dagger from her side compartment, pressed a button and sent it flying. The very blade itself seemed to be sparking! Tempo strikes Fulcrum with Electro-Throwing Dagger. Fulcrum says, "Tell me Mesa, have you met Sped?" Mesa says, "I had not had the misfortune, no." Fulcrum says, "Until you've had a conversation with Sped, I would reserve any judgements on the top level of stupidity." Mesa says, "Noted but my statement still stands, until I am corrected." Datsun 280ZX just barely has enough time to see the location under attack when a blue laser suddenly strikes his hood--boring a nice hole through his Autobot insignia and through his engine, exploding under him and lifting his back end in a near bumper-over-nose front-flip. He shrieks in surprise and pain as he transforms, rolling and skidding until he finally comes to a stop, landing on his side with one doorwing painfully pinned underneath his body. "Urrrrrk," he coughs, his doorwings not thanking him for the rough landing. He looks towards where the shot had come from and scowls--a very odd expression on his face, considering who it is. "Oh. It's you," he mutters under his breath as he slowly stands up, doorwings twitching, and fires a return shot at Blueshift. You evade Bluestreak's Blue Bolt Rifle attack. Though he notes that Tempo is capable of taking care of herself, there /is/ someone attacking Bluestreak... and in lieu of his twin being there, Bluestreak is high on his list of People to Watch After. So, when Bluestreak is attacked, the Lamborghini suddenly dovetails into a drift as a panel flips open on his side where the gas tank would be, engine roaring angrily as he lets loose a blast at Blueshift. You evade Sunstreaker's disruptor attack. "Hah!" Fulcrum barks, bringing up his forearm to block the thrown knife, the blade sinking into his armor with no noticeable effect. "Such a puny weapon is no match for OW OW OW OW" The dour Decepticon jerks in mid air as the electro-dagger connects with a feedback circuit and sends a jolt of pain into his core. "You call this a KNIFE?" he grinds, yanking the weapon from his arm with a spurt of energon as he fires his boot jets and drops towards the Autobot. She wanted a close quarters fight, she's got one. "That's not a knife! THIS is.... not a knife either. This is a HAMMER." Tossing aside Tempo's blade, he swings his dreadful sledge in a one-handed overarm swing as he drops towards her. Fulcrum misses Tempo with his Thunderhammer attack. "Yes, ME!" Blueshift snarls as he hovers in the air, folding his arms above Bluestreak, whipping back and forth as lasers crackle around him. "I, Blueshift, mightiest of all the Decepticons, faster than even Unicron himself. I who bested even Prime." He tips a wink. "And I guess that makes me Autobot leader by rite of combat. Kill yourself!" He punches the air, then loses a bit of momentum. "Eh... screw this." Taking his energy sword, he dives towards Bluestreak, intent on cutting him in half! You strike Bluestreak with Power Sword!. Streaking in from the upper limits of the atmosphere is a sleek red spacecraft, which looks a lot like Blueshift's alternate mode except red and waaay more awesome. Sunlight glints off the curved, forward sweeping wings and highly-polished armour. With a light burn of maneuvering thrusters, Redshift, the penultimate Decepticon-built warrior/spacecraft careens into the area, taking a few seconds to execute a few sharp aerial maneuvers for all to see. His visual sensors home in on Blueshift below, being shot at as usual. Redshift has already had the pleasure of pumping Bluestreak full of bullets, so it looks like Sunstreaker is up! Redshift dives downward, and begins firing wildly, sending laser blasts in Sunstreaker's direction. Redshift strikes Sunstreaker with disruptor. Fulcrum says, "Redshift, I hope you bought our flag." Also, the shiny and sexy red spaceship has a big Decepticon flag sticking up on it's back! Redshift says, "But of course." Tempo quickly slide out of the way of the attack as her wheels touched down for a moment to help her move out of the way of the hammer, "Mm-- I like boys with th' big toys." She slide out the two energy sabers from her backside and grinned. Her emerald green optics become nearly as sharp as blades themselves. "Just to bad ya ain't my type." She then charged toward Decepticon, slashing her blades toward him, "Now let me trim those wings of yours!" Tempo strikes Fulcrum with Duel Slash. Sunstreaker growls as the shots score his hood, his engine matching the sound almost pitch for pitch. "Oh, you'll pay for that you rotten heap of molten scrap metal!" he shouts, swerving around to transform. Once he's in fighting form, a pair of missile launchers shift up from his back, a high-pitched whining noise creeping out of them as they prime... and then fire their payload. "I'll send you back to Galvatron in a box!" Sunstreaker strikes Red Spacecraft with missile launch. Bluestreak tries to dodge, he truly does, but the energy sword arcs down and slices about half of his shoulder-armor off. Didn't do much more than nick the outer side of his shoulder-joint, but it still /hurt/. He yelps as he backpedals, frantically firing off a scatter-missile at Blueshift to try to force some distance between them. You evade Bluestreak's Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack. Meanwhile, a few miles overhead, Dinobot Swoop is making a side trip to merry old England! He's oblivious to the fray below - when Swoop hunts, Swoop doesn't like the annoying chatter distracting him. Of course, when the hunts go as poorly for Swoop as today's did and he's hungry, he likes to go to the place where he knows he can get something tasty in bulk - fish and chips await him as soon as he passes over the White cliffs of Do- hello, what's this? His bright blue optics narrow as he sights in on Decepticons messing with his visual landmark to the 'Happy-Fun-Fish-Crisp-Place'. This will not do. With a mighty screech, Swoop does a barrel roll and gracefully begins a dive-bomb into the fray. Ow ow OW OW OW. This isn't Fulcrum's day. "What is it with femmes and big weapons?" he growls, spinning far too slowly to block Tempo's attack, though he does manage to take his sickle from subspace, the curved blade hissing in the cold English air as it rapdily heats up. "It's bad enough Fusillade keeps stealing it, now the AUTOBOTS?" Feinting with his now red-hot sickle, Fulcrum thumbs a button on the hilt of his hammer, the head suddenly segementing and sliding apart to reveal a crackling blue generator as he swings it down to strike the earth, the impact sending tremors through the white cliffs, more pale stone crashing into the sand. "Now STAND STILL!" Fulcrum unleashes his Thunderhammer Shockwave attack on Tempo and Sunstreaker, striking Tempo and Sunstreaker. Since Mesa is a REcon bot he does his best to do just that, recon. After Dinobot Island, he is a bit leary to enter battle. Then again being brought to the brink of death by a rampaging Dinobot is enough to give anyone pause. However he continues to hover high overhead and feed tactical data to all the Decepticons below. It sounds like "Fortunate Son" is playing from the wayward Helicopter above.... Blueshift has pretty much got Bluestreak under control it seems, as the Autobot buckles beneath his sword. "Pfft, pathetic!" he mouths. "There is no way you can stop me from stealing this cliff-face! But HE might!" Blueshift cranes his neck up to see Swoop approaching. "A dinobot! The natural enemy of Blueshifts!" He leaps into the air, hurtling straight up and transforming, lasers blasting away at Swoop. "Mesa you TRAITOR, join in! Do you need a WHITE FEATHER or something?" Swoop evades your Blue Laser attack. The powerful pair of missiles fired by Sunstreaker fly skyward, and strike the sleek red Decepticon spacecraft. The Twin warheads explode with a deafening roar, flames and smoke blasting outwards from the impact as the explosion grows. Bits and pieces of previously shiny red and black metal, scorched bryond recognition, rain down... Along with one very tattered Decepticon flag, flames licking and burning it as it drifts downward. Suddenly, ripping out of the smoke and flames, is Redshift, in his robot mode. Wings blown away, cockpit cracked, and his usually shiny red paint has been charred away. His red optics flare brightly, two hot red points of light in Redshift dark, sillhouetted form. "So, you play pretty dirty for such a clean Autobot. Well I do too!" Redshift pulls out his over-sized missile launcher, and lines up the sights. Redshift swoops in and fires a single massive rocket down at Sunstreaker, grimacing menacingly. Redshift strikes Sunstreaker with Fusion Rocket. Tempo's optics go wide with the priceless facial expression that just says 'oh shi..', her cocky personality was just blow out of her, litterly. When the hammer goes down and the wave slammes into her, the small femme flings back and rolls along the ground. Denting up her light armor which allows her to be so agile. She groans gently as she lays there. Her door wing on her back crumpled from the roll and she lets out a hiss from the pain she feels from it. Tempo then slowly rises back up to her feet and shakes her head. Her chrome cable like hair hangs over her shoulders as she stands up fully and catches herself before she falls backwards, "..tha' hurt.." she says simply with a venom in her voice. She lights up her two sabers and charges again, this time trying to slice and dice the decepticon with the very big hammer. "Come on thor!" she yells as she attacks. Tempo strikes Fulcrum with One, Two, Three--Slice. That... hurt. Sunstreaker hisses as explosions rack his frame, sending him tumbling head over heels until he skids into a kneel, missile launchers sliding down, clicking... and then rising again. "That's it, fragger," he growls, a mad glint in his pale blue optics, a wickedly vicious grin on his damaged, but somehow still handsome, face. His normally immaculate paint job is scorched now, his armor dented and torn... but it looks like the attack fully knocked the yellow twin into the zone. He's completely focused on the fight now... just as it should be. "Now you've ticked me off." Gold fists clench as the missile launchers start to hum again with the backup weaponry. "You want a piece of me?! YOU GOT IT." Sunstreaker strikes Redshift with primary rockets. Bluestreak continues to fall back a little ways, shielding his blasted chestplate with his right arm arm while his right hand clutches at what is left of his left shoulder. He ducks behind some measure of cover and tries to regain his composure, having gotten deeply shaken up by Blueshift's attacks--enough so that his usual accuracy had gone down the drain. He fully knows that he won't be of any use to anyone if he can't focus on the battle, and soon. <> Swoop caws haughtedly at Blueshift's charge, picking up speed towards the spacecraft'd form rather than avoiding it. Swoop was built for 'Swoop-fighting', what the humans called 'dogfighting' in another age, and here was an airborne foe. Just before the two collide, Swoop rolls out of the course and spews fire at Blueshift's underbelly. You evade Swoop's fire attack. You should have stayed DOWN" Fulcrum grins, not even bothering to dodge Tempo's attack, instead stepping forward as she charges, her blades biting deep into his midsection. Sparks crackle from the two wounds as he brings the still-crackling head of his fully charged thunderhammer around in a massive arc, one that should terminate on the side of the femme's helmet. What he lacks in finesse he's determined to make up with sheer brutal perserverance. Fulcrum strikes Tempo with Thunderhammer . Blueshift turns as Swoop attacks him, flipping effortlessly upsidedown as the laser bolts miss him by inches. "Now THIS is style! If Primus wanted Dinobots to fly, he wouldn't have made them so UGLY!" Blueshift wittily retorts to Swoop, taking himself into the air high, and then looping the loop, rockets burning as he speeds up, trying to rake the Dinobot with laser fire from above You strike Swoop with Lasers. Mesa ignores Blueshifts jibe. "I am not a heavy combat unit Blueshift. I will continue to relay information as that's my primary function." Although... Mesa thinks it might be time to enter battle with the entrance of the accursed Dinobot. That thing nearly tore Mesa a new hole in his aft. Another rocket connects with Redshift's frame, sending the Decepticon reeling and crashing down to the ground. He lands heavily, with the sound of crunching metal. Redshift pushes himself to his feet, glaring at Sunstreaker. "I already had a piece of your useless brother. Time for me to collect the set!" Redshift replies, and trades his heavy and unbalanced missile launcher for a sleek and deadly gauss rifle. Redshift doesn't bother to make careful aim, and just fires off a trio of super-sonic slugs towards Sunstreaker, trading quantity for quality. Redshift strikes Sunstreaker with Gauss Rifle. The attack sends the yellow twin reeling back several paces, and he is just about to fire a witty retort when Redshift makes the comment about his brother. It's as if someone just stopped time on Sunstreaker... until the charred and battered yellow twin lifts his head slowly, his expression almost entirely unreadable. It's cold, cruel, and calculating. This is Sunstreaker both at his worst and his finest. /Nobody/ hurts his twin. "I guess you'll have to wait on that..." he growls quietly, his mind settling into the calm viciousness of the Cybertronian martial art in which he was trained. "Because I'll be taking back a piece of you instead!" With that, he lunges. Sunstreaker strikes Redshift with uppercut. Tempo attacks, however as he gets up close and she snaps out of her rage, that is when she realizes she made a bad, bad move. The hammer slams into the side of her helm and send her across the way and she slams into the ground, rolling to a stop and lays there. Sparks fly from the impact mark and where the helm was now heavily damaged. A bit of mech-fluid leaks out from behind the audio receptor as she lays there. For a moment she lays still till she slowly tries to get back up again, groaning. Her vision blurred and staticed from the impact, her optics dim and flicker trying to recalibrate for the damage done. Between the massive headache-- and crappy vision.. including her balance, she was about down for the count till her systems could recover. Swoop doesn't even wince as the laser fire scrapes into him. Normally he'd swing away and make another pass, but his eyes flare and he instead flies directly AT Blueshit. No, Swoop's hunt earlier that day came to nothing, and now Swoop's a-hungry. His powerful jaws open as he hones in on his prey. Swoop strikes you with bite for 8 points of damage. Bluestreak forces himself to calm down, refocus on the fight... and stick to his strengths. He's a long-range specialist--a sharpshooter--and he has to provide some sort of cover-fire for his comrades. NOW. He peers around his cover, noting who was where and fighting who else. He realizes that Tempo had gotten taken down and the others are holding their own, so he charges up his rifle and fires a blue bolt of lightning at Fulcrum to redirect the Seeker's attention away from the femme. Bluestreak strikes Fulcrum with Blue Bolt Rifle . The red Decepticon makes another trip to the ground as Sunstreaker's uppercut knocks Redshift off his feet, and shatters the remaining components of his cockpit on his chest, sending broken shards through the air, including a particularily large, jagged piece bearing his Decepticon emblem. Redshift struggles to his feet, and his hand grasps on something... The pole of the still smoldering Decepticon flag he arrived with. Redshift glanes quickly to the flag, then at Sunstreaker... He lunges forward, and swings the burning flag towards Sunstreaker's head. Redshift misses Sunstreaker with his Burning Flag attack. "What the!?" Blueshift shouts out as the Dinobot stikes him, sending the spacecraft into a spin. "He... he... bit me. Oh Primus thats disgusting, its probably INFECTED or something!" Boosters flaring up, he blasts into the sky, fast as possible, becoming a faint dot on the horizon. Is he running, or... No, the dot grows larger as he powers towards Swoop, intent on ramming the Dinobot. "No-one bites me but Galvatron's wit!" he screams! You strike Swoop with ram. Fulcrum's fists clench around the hilts of his hammer and sickle, sure that the Autobot femme will get up and throw herself back into the fray. But once again Decepticon weapons technology has trumped Autobot 'get smacked in the face' technology. Allowing himself a grim smile, Fulcrum turns to survey the rest of the combat.. just in time for a a bolt of lightning to smack him square in the center of mass, his golden cockpit canopy suddenly becoming a web of hairline fractures. Staggering backwards, he bites off a curse, shaking his head to clear the fog of pain. "Coward!" he booms, spotting the sneaky Bluestreak. "Face me like a mech!" Ignoring the hazard lights of his internal warning systems, the blacksmith activates his boot-mounted afterburners and sends himself hurtling towards his foe, burning sickle extended. Fulcrum strikes Bluestreak with Burning Sickle . Dead End is late to the show but does seem to be making up for lost time as he is transported by a gumby chopperbot toward the cliffs at top speed. The guide ropes connecting Dead End to the chopperbot swing the Stunticon from side to side before the chopper comes to a halt and explosive bolts disconnect the ropes from Dead End. The Stunticon plummets groundwards, wheels spinning, as he hits the ground and bounces once or twice before settling firmly on terra firma and blazing toward Sunstreaker with lasers blazing. Dead End misses Sunstreaker with his Unexplained Special Effects Attack! attack. All instinct said, now would be a good time to get out of dodge, but Tempo couldn't leave her comrades stranded. The femme, though heavily injured by the bludgeon to the side of her helm thanks to Fulcrum, slowly gets up to her feet anyhow, She forces herself to focus and focus hard on Falcrum's backside-- she wasn't the type to strike a con in the back, however that didn't mean she couldn't tackle them, or in this case-- knock them off there feet, "...ya shoulda crushed me.." she said simply, before she walks, then jogs, then goes into a full run. She transforms into her vehical mode and lights blaze to life as she charges for the decepticon. Her alt mode dented, banged up from the fight. Her wheels look ready to give out from under her, but she kept moving. This femme either had to want a death wish or she didn't fear it, either way, it was a kamazee move, but she couldn't sit back and idly do nothing! Tempo strikes Fulcrum with ram. Swoop grunt-caws as the bulk of Blueshift rams into him. He tumbles off and appears to be caught in a tailspin, but he recovers - his hunger now replaced with genuine rage. Why, oh why, couldn't these Decepticons just let him EAT of them for once, without a fight. Ah, well. They were tastier riled up, anyway. Taking a new tactic, Swoop tried to soften up Blueshift with a couple of missiles, first. Swoop strikes you with missile for 19 points of damage. Today must be Sunstreaker's lucky day. He manages to both evade being bladed /and/ evade being shot by nimbly shifting to one side and then the other. He makes an attempt to grab Redshift as he goes by... but failing that, he recovers and rolls, trying to make sure at least one of the Decepticons is in the path of the other, hopefully keeping him from being shot. Not his lucky day. But he does grab something on his way through... the piece he knocked off Redshift bearing his Decepticon insignia. He spaces that and works on staying out of the way. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Bluestreak has never actually /fought/ Fulcrum before--seen him before on the battlefield in past missions, sure, but not actually faced off against him--so he badly misjudges the Seeker's speed in his approach even though he tries to get out of the way. As such, Fulcrum's sickle slices through both doorwings near the joint, nearly severing them both altogether, and the feedback from the sensors sends an electrical jolt that nearly electrocutes the gunner from the inside out. He screams as the jolt sends most systems into a fritz--including his shoulder-cannons. So much so that one missile is harmlessly fired into the air--but the other at Fulcrum's general direction. Oh dear... Bluestreak strikes Fulcrum with Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher . Dead End blazes by Sunstreaker as the Autobot rolls to the side, kicking up two trails of white sand from his back tires, before he cuts his wheels to the right and turns in a circle to face Sunstreaker's back. He transforms quickly, the usual morbid Decepticon shedding his mood in response to the battle, before leaping at Sunstreaker and trying to knock the apperance conscious Autobot into the sand with a kick to the back. Dead End strikes Sunstreaker with Have a little bit of this KICK!. Blueshift's pain levels go from zero to pretty gosh darn high as Swoop missiles him! "Ow, what the..." he yells, wheeling in the air as plumes of black smoke emit from his afterburners. "Mesa, Fulcrum, DEAD END EVEN! HELP!" He transforms as he smashes into the cliff-face, peeling himself off as his head snaps up to see the Dinobot above him. "Nnn I won't let any BIRD better me!" Leaping upwards, he ignites his sword, slashing it at Swoop Swoop evades your Power Sword! attack. Okay, now this really isn't fair. Getting stabbed, shot, hit by a car, then hit by a missle at close range just as he's sent tumbling forward. Not cool. Not cool at all. Electrical discharge crackling from his numerous wounds, Fulcrum decides to leave while he still can. "Forget the chalk, they've already destroyed our flag" he calls out to Bleushift, not really caring if he hears or not. "And NEXT time, Autobot" he growls to tempo as he rises into the air, "I'll rip off your limbs just to make sure." And with that, he painfully transforms and gets the hell out of dodge. Or possible Dover. Fulcrum begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Swoop. Redshift's agility and speed had, up until now, failed him in his bout with Sunstreaker. With a flare of his bootjets, Redshift rises up and out of reach of the ground-bound Autobot. He looks up to see his blue double being struck by missiles from Swoop. With Sunstreaker forgotten, Redshift narrows his optics at the flying Dinobot, and quickly reverts to his spacecraft mode, flying up into the air to meet Swoop. He fires off blasts of lasers, before peeling away to avoid any retaliation. Redshift strikes Swoop with Laser Array. Mesa secretly swoops down to snag some chalk with his grapling hooks and such and prepares to make off with the chalk before anyone notices... Chalk... Slaggin chalk. What in the world could anyone way this crap for? He cuts the music before he touches down. Sunstreaker grunts as he crashes face-first into the sand... and that makes Sunstreaker /very/ unhappy. Drawing one of his guns, he climbs to his feet, turning to /glower/ at Dead End. And this isn't just a glare. Oh no. This is a glare that would make the Dinobots proud. It is /mean/ and /vicious/ and downright /nasty/. "Oh you..." His lips suddenly part in a wicked, wicked grin. "You have caught me at a very bad time, Dead End. You wanna play? All right then. Let's play." Aiming, he pulls the trigger, sending electricity crackling out at the Stunticon. Sunstreaker strikes Dead End with electric shock. The TVR Tuscan slams into the Decepticon weapons builder and she skids from the impact. Her whole armor now dented where she impacted and smokes rises from where the engine would be. The femme forces herself to transform, as painful has it looks-- it really is that painful and she falls to her knees, coughing. Sparks flying gently out from the side of her helm, the impact highly noticable, as she watches Fulcrum leave. She wanted to yell back, but the pain was stealing her words of choice, so she just sneered at the leave form of the seeker, before she glanced over to Bluestreak, "..help.. sunstreaker.." she says gently, nearly curling in a ball over her knees in pain, holding the side of her helm with her hand. Tempo could feel the mech-fluid and energon slide past her hands, this wasn't good... not good at all. Bluestreak wants to pretty much just fall over onto his side and just go unconscious to make this unbearable pain stop. His ruined doorwings spark and twitch as his internal systems continue to fritz, although not as badly as the initial shock had been. He probably would've done that, had he not heard Tempo--and immediately feels guilty for wanting to give up at this point. Slamming one hand against the side of his helm to try to force his sensors to realign properly, he looks over at Sunstreaker and sees that he's not looking so good himself. "Man... I hate fighting..." he mutters under his breath before he brings his rifle up to his shoulder and fires a shot at Dead End--more hoping that he'd leave, but fully realizing that's likely wishful thinking. Bluestreak strikes Dead End with Blue Bolt Rifle . Swoop's thought processes are a funny thing. He, being among the last of the Dinobots made, possesses a slightly higher level of inteligence than his 'brothers'. Being a Dinobot, this difference is almost negligible to your average Autobot or Decepticon - but he has interests and thoughts and dreams a bit richer than merely being a force of destruction, if you please, reaching into such pursuits as recreational reading. Swoop, dodging Blueshift's sword only to turn and take a sting of REDshift's laser, recalled a passage from one of his favorite earth books. He bellows it as his bomb bay hatch opens, the first words he's spoken in this encounter: "ONE SHIFT, TWO SHIFT, REDSHIFT, BLUESHIFT." as bombs spewed out on the two spacecraft who dared double-team him. Swoop unleashes its area_ranged attack on Blueshift, striking no one. Dead End steps back from the prone Sunstreaker, not making a move as the Autobot rises to his feet, and so is suddenly shock with a mild burst of electricity that causes the servos in his arms and legs to seize up before emergency capacitors click on to transfer and store the electricity. Dead End raises his weapon once his right arm as the functionality is restored, shifting his feet as they too resume working, before he raises his pistol. He sighs as he aims it at Sunstreaker and sighs. "You Autobots...always thinking all life is a game. How foolish." Dead End pulls the trigger causing a high powered blast of wind to blaze forth toward Sunstreaker. The Stunticon, however, is so focused on glitzy Sunstreaker that he is struck in the upper arm from a shot by Bluestreak and sent stumbling to the side. Dead End misses Sunstreaker with his Cutting edge HuffPuff tech attack. The Helicopter makes off with a sizable chunk of "chalk". He then flitters off with it and hides hear by as best as he can as to avoid being spotted by the Autobots.. Especially Swoop. And then who should show up at the worst possible moment? That's right, everybody--it's Soundwave! Seemingly out of nowhere--well, more likely the Autobots were focused on the other Decepticons--Soundwave hovers down beside the white cliffs of Dover. He evaluates them visually for a few moments, looking for some good, clean chalk, and paying little mind to the fighting around him. Making up his mind, he hovers over to a good looking section of chalk and throws a single punch at the cliffs, shattering off a good sized block. Now, provided that no one interferes, he should be able to abscond with it... Blueshift darts out of the way as Swoop's attack misses him, scowling and shaking a fist. "He tried to shoot me Redshift! No-one tries to shoot me! No-one apart from Galvatron!" Taking the Dinobot in his sights, he clicks a few metal flechettes into them, and launches them at Swoop. "C'mon, we can take him down! How hard can it be?" Swoop evades your Fletchette attack. Executing a tight barrelroll, Redshift narrowly avoids the bombs spewing his way, courtesy of Swoop. "Yes, very funny," Redshift replies flatly. "Like I haven't heard that one before?" He asks. Although he hasn't heard it before that he can recall, it still seems horribly familiar for some reason. He spots the helicoptor-moded Mesa making off with a chuck of the cliff, and swoops past Swoop's field of vision to hold the dimwitted dino's attention. He returns to his robot mode, and keeps moving, to avoid any incoming attacks from Swoop. He opens fire with his machine guns, to join Blueshift's flechettes. Redshift misses Swoop with his Machine Guns attack. Unfortunately for Dead End, Sunstreaker is quick. He moves to one side, avoiding getting hit by a blast of air, flipping a switch on the side of his gun. "Maybe you should /start/ thinking of it as a game," he points out calmly, a cold edge to his tone. "Then you might be able to actually hit me." Grinning, he lifts his gun, aiming it carefully. If he's lucky, he'll get a face shot. He pulls the trigger. Sunstreaker misses Dead End with its laser rifle attack. Swoop huffs, falling for the distraction the 'shifts are providing. At the same time, his anger doubles! He transforms, becoming bigger (and amazingly, uglier) as he draws his sword from his back. As he takes a swing with it towards Redshift, it erupts into an orange-white glow as it boils out the moisture in the air. Swoop misses Redshift with its energy_sword attack. Tempo stayed where she was, she wasn't going anywhere. Her vision kept going in and out, so she doubt she could even fight if she wanted too. This fight-- had to end soon... Bluestreak grins faintly as his shot strikes true, but his vision blurs as his doorwings twitch--sending another wave of agony through his back and systems. He tries to ignore it as he fires at Dead End again, but his rifle had used up a lot of its energy in a short span of time, so the blast is significantly weaker than normal. Bluestreak strikes Dead End with Blue Bolt Rifle . Dead End sees Sunstreaker aiming for him again and doesn't arrest his fall but, just before he hits the ground, he transforms and rocks from side to side on his wheels briefly before coming to rest. Bluestreak's shot rebounds off his bodyworking, leaving a furrow in the paint work, before he turns and moves with extremely rapid acceleration toward the damaged Autobot. Dead End strikes Bluestreak with Fender Smash. Redshift has a fleeting vision of his head being cleanly removed from his body by Swoop's blazing energy sword. The frightenig image provides enough motivation for him to give the extra effort to drop away from the swinging sword, barely escaping a decapitation. He flares his jets again, circling around to Swoop's rear, firing lasers from his optics at the Dinobot's back and wings. Redshift strikes Swoop with Optic Lasers(Low). "Watch out Redshift!" cries Blueshift. "He's got some sort of stick and he's not afraid to use it!" He circles Swoop, trying to keep him and Redshift on opposite sides, so that the dinobot can't attack both at once. "Just remember, he's an Autobot so he's stupid. And he has a small brain, he's not clever like us!" Blueshift actually has a doctorate. He got it off the internet, but it still counts. As Redshift presses his attack, he lunges for Swoop, intent on punching him in the face! Swoop evades your Punch attack. Mesa begins to fly away with his obscene amount of chalk. Seeing Soundwave on the battlefield makes things a bit easier on Mesa as he certainly won't be a primary target. He then radios to all near by Decepticons. <>Mesa then takes off out of the area with the goods in tow. And there seems to be a lot of goods too... Soundwave is doused with white powder as the cliff cracks and splits into little pieces--and one big piece, which he wraps his hands around before it slides off into the ocean. Hovering upwards, he drifts up above where Bluestreak and Dead End are fighting, and intones, "Lord Galvatron thanks you for the chalk." Then, he turns, and clutching a boulder-sized chunk of the chalk in his hands, he ascends upwards until he's a little speck. Swoop howls as Red's optics burn into his back, more stung than damaged. "Me Swoop t'ink you Shifts need lesson in picking fights!" He shifts targets (no pun intended!) from Red to Blue, with another slice of this thermal sword. Swoop strikes you with energy_sword for 13 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Mesa says, "Mission Complete. Returning to base with the Chalk." Sunstreaker growls when Dead End takes his attention off him, instead focusing on attacking Bluestreak. "Bad move," he hisses, transforming back into his sleek Lamborghini alt as the panels on his sides flip out. He doesn't say anything beyond that, tearing after the Stunticon, engine roaring as he fires off another shot or three at the rear of the Porsche, trying to pull his attention back onto him. Sunstreaker strikes Dead End with disruptor. Galvatron says, "Very good! My plan proceeds apace." Galvatron says, "Deliver it to the Argosy and I will be down to inspect it in a short while." Mesa says, "By your command." Redshift says, "What do we need white rocks for, anyway?" Mesa says, "Ours is not to question why. Ours is but to do and die." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "We can ask!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "May not get an answer, but we can ask." Redshift says, "I'm not a big fan of the dying part. I'll stick with killing." Bluestreak can't quite force himself to move in time, with his senses as muddled as they are and with Soundwave briefly distracting him with that statment about chalk (wha-, chalk? Is that what they were here for?!), and he soons finds himself tumbling feet over head weightlessly before slamming back down on the ground--and there's a sharp *crack* as the landing finishes what Fulcrum began and one of his mangled doorwings actually snaps off. And here he was thinking that he couldn't hurt any worse--he just got proven wrong. Not to mention that something feels wrong with his right leg. Well, transforming isn't an option, and it seems like Tempo had gone into stasis lock too. Grimacing and trying to remain even halfway coherant, he lies still and shields his face with one arm as he attempts to recover. <> Blueshift gives a manly cry as Swoop's blade smashes into him, sending him hurtling downwards again, chunks of metal and armour flaking off. "Nnnn" he manages as he crashes into the sand. "Thats it, I've had ENOUGH!" Bending down, he snatches a piece of rock from a small child, before transforming to spacecraft mode and blasting off. "Hanging about is for chumps anyway" he mutters Mesa says, "Lord Galvatron, the chalk is in place. Orders Sir?" Dead End stops himself suddenly as he succesfully sends Bluestreak rolling end over ened across the ground. This means, however, that he is an easy target for the approaching Sunstreaker as he fires and melts a neat hole through his rear view mirror with his disruptor shot. Dead End guns his engine, reversing backward a short distance, before swerving around to face forward and hitting the gas before firing his lasers toward Sunstreaker. Dead End strikes Sunstreaker with Unexplained Special Effects Attack!. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "What are you doin' trackin' all over in HERE for?! Get that back to the cargo hold! You'll get it all over the purple!" Redshift has a front-row seat to seeing his blue doppleganger being cut down by Swoop's glowing swod strike. Redshift narrows his optics at the Dinobot's back. He doesn't bother with a witty reparte or insult, anything more intelligent than 'you're ugly' would be wastd on the dimwitted Swoop. Instead, Redshift transforms into his spacecraft mode once again, and blasts off, heading skyward. A moment passes. Has Redshift fled the field of battle? No, he's just hidden himself in the glare of the sun! Thrusters thundering, with the sky directly behind him, Redshift swoops down on Swoop at maximum velocity. Redshift misses Swoop with his ram attack. Commander Soundwave says, "Chalk has been placed in the cargo hold." Sunstreaker is it rather hard right to the front of his hood, penetrating to the engine beneath, causing the already battered Lamborghini to spin out wildly. In the process, he transforms, rolling as he grasps his chestplate and rushes over to Bluestreak. He has taken his attention off Dead End, yes... but right now, he wants to focus on getting his teammates to safety. <> Bluestreak reactivates his optics and lowers his arm as he sees Sunstreaker get shot much the same way he himself had at the beginning of the fight--albeit courtesy of different 'cons. He knows that he's likely the one who's least damaged, contrary to appearances and how he feels. He slowly moves up to a crouch and quickly fires one of his last scatter-rockets at Dead End, more aiming to keep him back or make him leave than actually damage him. Bluestreak misses Dead End with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack. Swoop is mostly startled by the sudden attack from a Decepticon he was almost SURE was retreating. Mostly, but... still on his toes, Swoop manages to avoid Redshift's deadly ramming attack, just BARELY. In fact, he even manages to grab upon Redshift's tail end as he makes his pass, and although unable to get a good swing of his sword in (in fact, he lets the latter slip out of his grasp and into the frothy channel below) he instead BEARHUGS the tail section and attempts to squeeze the Charr out of it. Swoop strikes Red Spacecraft with smash. Galvatron says, "The answers to these questions will be forthcoming, Redshift. For now the details of my plan are on a need-to-know basis." Galvatron says, "As for further orders, Mesa, what I have ordered already should be quite sufficient for the time being! See to repairs, rearming, rest and refuelling, and then resume the search." Mesa says, "The chalk is finally in the hold and ready to go. I will clean up the area and move all the residue to the same area with the chalk." Dead End keeps moving forward as Sunstreaker spins out away from him just before the Autobot transforms. Dead End is unable to do anything about it, however, as his radar system picks up the approaching rockets and swerving this way and that which results in all the projectiles smashing into the ground and kicking up plumes of sand at their detonation. Dead End emerges unscathed, howard. (No attack) Mesa says, "Understood My Lord. Mesa out." Red Spacecraft's tail section, comprised mainly of Redshift's pair of huge thrusters. Under the immense strength of Swoop's arms, the metal buckles and crunches, and the port-side engine ruptures completly, exploding and ripping Redshift free of Swoop's titanic grip. Smoking and smoldering, the craft heads skyward again, trailing a long line of dirty black smoke as it retreats from the white cliffs of Dover. Redshift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Spacecraft . Sunstreaker rumbles lightly as he reaches for Bluestreak, grabbing hold of the gunner's lower arm as gently as he can. "Stop tryin' to be a hero, Blue; we gotta get /out/ of here!" He puts himself between Dead End and Bluestreak to take the brunt of any attack that may come, then, working on getting the poor abused Autobot to his feet. "C'mon... y'gotta help me get Tempo. We're done here!" Bluestreak slowly stands, weaving on his feet more from the disorienting effects on his psyche because of his damaged doorwings than any actual injury, but doesn't argue. He has no idea how badly injured Sunstreaker himself is, so he can be excused for agreeing with the Twin without making any fuss. He carefully starts backing up, limping on his bad leg, and moves towards the fallen Tempo without turning his back towards Dead End. <> The battered red craft limps away into the sky, heading for orbit, and then NCC. Swoop lets the unfotunate Redshift shake him off a like a bad cold. He doesn't bother to engage his flight mode just yet, letting himself fall into the English channel. His titanic body throws up a huge splash of water as he shakes off minor system shock and follows the steam trail surely left by his thermal sword. He finds it, replaces it on his back, and transforms all in one smooth graceful motion, finally engaging his flight systems and breeching the surface of the water. <> Dead End drives along the cliffs away from Sunstreaker, Blueshift, and Tempo to only wreck a tour bus from Brighton along the way. Sunstreaker finally drops his chin to his chest, groaning. "Ugh. That was miserable." He glances at the cliffs as he moves closer to the prone form of Tempo. "How're you doing, Blue? I think that was more fun than /I/ ever want to have again." Bluestreak grimaces as his remaining doorwing, plus the stub of the broken one, tense and send more flares of pain to mess up his senses before they relax almost instantly. "Can't transform... balance is slagged... my leg's damaged somehow..." He winces as he kneels next to Tempo to pick her up. "...I'm OK otherwise, I think." If only it didn't /hurt/ so much... Swoop seems to be in rather good shape after the battle, his hunger forgotten and his battlelust slaked. He rolls off most of the water on him as he soars towards land to check on the Autobots. He lands near them and perches and staaaaares, inadvertently resembling a vulture waiting for something to die so he can get down to business. Sunstreaker glances over at Swoop and sighs deeply. He doesn't look /that/ bad, but the damage he took was immense. He's feeling it, too... just about to drop to his knees and keel over. But he doesn't, for the sake of Bluestreak. "Swoop, give us a hand over here. Bluestreak can't transform and I'm pretty slagged up myself. We need to get Tempo home."